Perih
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Canon. Penyerangan terjadi, dua sahabat itu harus bertempur/Buat OFF/Meong, aku gak kuat bikin tragedy/rnr?


**Perih**

Naruto (c) M. Kishimoto

* * *

"Kakashi dan Anko tewas. Aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari pasukan Ibiki. Akatsuki sudah berhasil menguasai wilayah di sekitar hutan bagian timur. Kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat mereka akan melakukan penyerangan dalam skala yang lebih besar," tukas Tsunade setelah ia membaca sepucuk surat dari jonin yang ia maksud.

"Tapi pasukan yang aku bawa di perbatasan luar desa mendapat hasil yang cukup baik. Pasukan musuh dapat dipukul mundur begitu mereka mulai melakukan penyerangan," kata Naruto menyambangi kekhawatiran Tsunade.

"Kuharap begitu. Sayangnya, mereka terlalu lincah dalam bergerak. Tidak kurang dari seribu ninja tewas dalam hitungan hari. Aku khawatir—sangat khawatir kalau saja terjadi hal yang menakutkan."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia melihat ke arah jempol kakinya.

Hokage menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dan kembali menunjukkan ekspresi kecemasannya, baik pada Naruto maupun pada Shizune. Sesekali ia menoleh pada tumpukan data mengenai penyerangan Akatsuki ke Konoha satu bulan yang lalu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pasukan yang dipimpin Shino dan Chouji?"

"Maaf, aku belum bisa menyampaikannya karena sampai saat ini mereka belum bisa memberikan kepastian. Sepertinya mereka mengalami kesulitan. Aku, Neji, dan Shikamaru akan membentuk pasukan pertahanan baru yang melibatkan beberapa jonin dari Sunan dan Kiri. Setelah pasukan itu terbentuk, pasukan inti bisa dengan aman bergerak dan melumpuhkan instansi lawan dengan peluang lebih mudah."

"Uchiha? Setelah hampir mati, apakah dia sudah membaik?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab. Jonin itu masih berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan hal yang ia ketahui tentang sahabatnya. "I-itu... dia baik-baik saja. Sakura bilang, beberapa aliran cakranya yang membengkak sudah normal kembali."

"Aku tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya, juga kedekatan hati Tim Tujuh. Tapi kumohon untuk kali ini saja, anggap Sasuke sebagai musuh. Musuh besar yang harus kalian perangi. Aku tahu ini sulit bagi kalian. Jadi, setelah dia benar-benar sembuh dari cidera yang sangat parah, aku minta pada Ibiki untuk menginterogasinya dan memasukkan dia ke penjara Konoha."

"Aku tahu... bahkan sebelum ini. Sakura juga mengerti, dia tidak akan bisa langsung berkencan dengan keadaan ini."

"Hm... baguslah. Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan lupa, koordinasi untuk tim baru harus segera diselesaikan hari ini juga. Aku akan memercepat langkah evakuasi warga."

"Aku permisi."

**

* * *

**

Kriet. Naruto memasuki ruangan Sakura sesaat setelah kunoichi itu menyelesaikan operasinya yang ketiga hari ini. Perang besar membuat kerja para ninja medis semakin berat. Setiap hari pasti ada yang mengalami luka, baik itu rusak organ maupun luka kecil.

"Tsunade-sama sudah memberitahuku kalau Kakashi-sensei dan Anko-sensei tewas. Err—perang ini bukan main-main," kata Naruto sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura yang tengah membereskan beberapa catatan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Naruto... ya, kau memang benar dan perang ini harus segera diakhiri. Sudah banyak ninja yang tewas. Aku mengkhawatirkan mereka, juga _dia_."

Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Tenang saja. Semua akan berusaha. Aku, kau, para ninja dan warga, juga Sasuke pasti akan selamat."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sasuke, kita harus percaya padanya. Bagaimanapun juga dulu dia adalah ninja Konoha. Dia adalah keluarga kita."

"Aku tahu. Dia sahabat dan bagian dari kita, Sakura. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, rasanya membawa kerinduan yang hebat di antara kita berdua. Sayang, sejak ia ditemukan terluka parah di hutan keluarga Nara aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Sakura terlihat menautkan kedua tangannya. "Kau mau bertemu dengannya, sekarang? Dia ada di ruang rawat sama dengan tempat ia dirawat ketika ujian Chuunin."

Naruto menghela napas. "Kau menjaganya dengan baik ya?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Dia kembali."

Naruto setidaknya paham, akan dibawa ke mana dialognya kali ini dengan Sakura. "Memang sudah."

"Tapi sayang, kali ini kita harus..."

"Yeah, dan kau tidak bisa langsung mengajaknya berkencan."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Aku..."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Haruno, sebagaimana nama klannya dibubuhkan di belakang namanya. Sama halnya dengan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Tapi, Sakura sendiri tahu jika ia berbeda dengan dua klan tersebut. Uchiha dan Uzumaki memunyai sejarah yang harus mereka bawa sampai sekarang. Sejarah yang berkaitan erat dengan Konoha. Sejarah yang terpaksa membawa kedua sahabat itu bertempur dan saling menghabisi. Sakura menunduk. Bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak ditakdirkan menjadi salah satu di antaranya. Dengan begitu dia bisa menjadi... setidaknya lebih kuat dari sekarang.

"Apakah," Sakura menatap Naruto, "kita bertiga masih bisa bersama seperti dulu?"

Naruto menghela napas.

**

* * *

**

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan Sakura, ninja itu sudah berhasil menemui _mantan _dan _calon _sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Baguslah," sapa Naruto pada Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di tepi ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Jangan basa-basi. Katakan kenapa kau menolongku dan membawaku ke mari?" tukas Sasuke ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong sesuatu. Lagipula sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa salahnya aku memaksamu ke mari dengan cara membopongmu dan berlari sejauh puluhan mil." Naruto terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri tahu kalau ikatan itu sudah kuputus beberapa tahun lalu."

Kekehan Naruto terhenti seketika. Mata biru lautnya seperti meredup dan tergantikan oleh bayangan masa lalu yang membuat batinnya terasa begitu perih.

_"Ikatan itu... sudah kupustuskan..."_

_"Enyahlah..."_

Berbagai ingatan kembali muncul di kepalanya. Ketika Sakura memberitahukannya mengenai kepergian Sasuke untuk Orochimaru. Berbagai kengiluan menjadi paku yang menancap di hati Sakura dan Naruto. Seakan mereka selalu merasakan kesakitan dengan kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha. Bertahun-tahun hingga mereka semua dipertemukan kembali. Tanpa dinyana, Sasuke mengatakan itu...

_"Ikatan itu... sudah kuputuskan..."_

Tapi sekarang—di saat mereka sudah bisa saling bertatapan, beberapa pihak tak mengizinkan ikatan itu tersambung kembali.

"Aku tahu," ucap Naruto lirih. Mata biru itu seperti berkaca-kaca.

Uchiha akhirnya jenuh. "Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Kembali." Singkat, tapi itu mewakili semua perkataan yang disimpan baik olehnya maupun Sakura. "Kembalilah pada Konoha, pada kami, Tim Tujuh."

Uchiha masih belum menyahut.

"Perang benar-benar akan terjadi. Kemungkinan satu tahun lagi, satu bulan lagi, satu minggu lagi, besok. Siapa yang tahu. Kau sudah dewasa dan bukan anak yang termakan dendam. Kurasa tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tidak kembali pada kami."

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan terbanting di ranjang setelah si Uchiha memukul pipinya dengan kuat.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku." Keras, dingin, dan menyakitkan.

"Ugh..."

"Kalian yang membuatku harus melakukan semua ini. Orang-orang Konoha, entah kenapa aku begitu membenci kalian."

Naruto bangkit. Sesaat kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**

* * *

**

Gelap, dingin.

Sasuke merasakan sekujur tubuhnya dingin dengan kegelapan yang bukan main-main. Entah sejak kapan dia dibawa ke sini. Ketika mencoba bergerak, _missing-nin _itu langsung tahu di mana sekarang dia berada.

Cih. Interogasi sudah dimulai.

Uchiha itu hendak tertidur atas kelelahan yang berarti. Sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi tertidur sebelum matanya tertusuk oleh cahaya yang begitu terang diiringi suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Brak. Dalam sekali pukulan, Juugo dan Suigetsu sudah muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Wajah mereka berekspresi seperti mengejek ketuanya yang terlihat begitu lemah dengan beberapa luka memar di wajah serta tubuh yang diikat kencang.

"Ayo pergi. Pein sudah memutuskan, hari ini akan menjadi hari penghabisan Konoha," kata Juugo.

Suigetsu yang biasanya penuh dengan kata-kata kini hanya menyeringai, menyadari betapa ini bukan waktunya untuk main-main.

**

* * *

**

Naruto yang diikuti dua puluh jonin bergerak dengan cepat. Hanya mereka yang tersisa di pintu pertahanan terakhir desa. Bahkan para jonin dari Suna dan Kiri sudah tumbang karena serangan musuh yang luar biasa. Mereka melewati hutan, menyingkirkan dahan-dahan yang menghalangi langkah mereka.

Ninja Konoha akan berjuang. Karena mereka tahu, di sinilah saat ang tepat untuk menunjukkan cinta kasih mereka terhadap desa. Mereka akan meneruskan perjuangan para pendahulu mereka. Inilah saatnya.

Langkah mereka terhenti seketika.

Akatsuki sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

Naruto juga berhenti. Matanya menyusuri satu persatu musuh. Pein, Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan... Sasuke.

Sebentar ia terdiam, merasakan perih di hatinya yang tiba-tiba menyelusup.

Lalu, peperangan terjadi.

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

**a/n**: Jangan bunuh saya atas ending yang menggantung.**  
**


End file.
